character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestialsapiens
|-|Male= |-|Female= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-A | At least Low 1-C, likely higher | 1-A Civilization Type: Multiversal Civilization Name: Celestialsapiens Origin: Ben 10 Age: Inapplicable (Likely billions of years old. Older than the universe) Classification: Powerful race of reality-warping aliens from the Forge of Creation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Creation, Flight, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Invulnerability, Self-Duplication, Regeneration (High-Godly), Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Summoning, Transmutation, Mind Control, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Spatial Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Durability Negation, Dimensional BFR, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Passive Plot Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Existence Erasure (Kevin stated that "they blink and we'd be gone"), Gravity Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Large Size (Types 8-11), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness (Scaled from Starbeard, who was able to sense that Alien X recreated the entire universe), Attack Reflection, Transduality (Type 3), Immunity to Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation, BFR, Plot Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Causality Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Information Manipulation, Possession, Resistance Negation, Biological Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sealing, Perception Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3), Time Stop, Empathic Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Transmutation, Acausality Negation, Precognition, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction, Hellfire Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Quantum Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher '''| '''Outerverse level Speed: Infinite (Celestialsapiens are born from The Forge of Creations, a place where time and space doesn't exist) | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasureable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ (Comparable to Alien X) | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher | Outerversal Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Multiverse level+ '''(Invulnerability and Regeneration makes them extremely difficult to kill) | At least '''Low Complex Multiverse level, likely higher (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes them extremely difficult to kill) | Outerverse level (Invulnerability and Regeneration makes them extremely difficult to kill) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+, likely Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal, likely higher | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Each Celestialsapien has 2 personalities, each of which needs to agree on a decision before taking action. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted '''| '''True Power Weaknesses: Each Celestialsapien has 2 personalities, each of which needs to agree on a decision before taking action. Notable Individuals: *Alien X *Galactic Gladiator *Starbeard *Atomic-X *Celestialsapien Baby *Celestialsapien Mother Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Time Users Category:Races Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Space Users Category:Void Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gravity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Fate Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Quantum Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Split Personalities Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Size Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1